Speechless
by ph0shzl
Summary: Hermione has a bad case of blushes when around Draco Malfoy. Oneshot.


**Hey! The Jess is back. Yes, after practically a YEAR of sitting on my butt and reading FanFic's, I have decided to get back in "shape" and write my own Fic.**

**Again.**

**This is a oneshot, and I need to get it out of my head so yeah.**

**Here goes nothing! ;)**

-

Speechless

-

Hermione walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. Subconsciously, she began to look in the direction of the table slathered in green. She bit her lip and blushed as Draco Malfoy smirked at her. Flustered, she didn't even notice that she had bumped into Ron.

"Hey, Mione, you okay?" he questioned curiously.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she replied nervously. She cast another glance at the blond-haired Slytherin and he winked at her this time.

The same situation (almost) had happened every single day. He would make some sort of sexy gesture and she would just _melt_ under his gaze.

This was sexual harassment, this was! He couldn't just... TURN NICE suddenly and begin to…

-

"Argh!"

Hermione gave up brushing her hair and went out to do her homework.

Damn. Now that she was Head Girl (big surprise there!), she had to share a common room with none other than Draco Malfoy.

Ahh!

She tried to ignore the way that his muscles flexed (since he had no shirt on, he never did) when he picked up his wand and flicked at the fire for it to burn merrily again. She tried to ignore the way that he was being extremely subtle by discreetly wooing her.

She tried to ignore him altogether, but the results were always the same; she'd have dreams of him and he would always throw her against the wall and ravish her senseless.

With a heavy sigh, she gave up starting her assignment (which wasn't due in another five weeks) and headed to her room.

-

"_Come on, Hermione. You know you want me!" With every word he spoke, she was getting backed up against the wall._

_Protesting feebly, she noticed his warm hands circle her waist and his lips make contact with hers. She gasped as she felt something press against her leg._

"Woah!"

Hermione woke up with a start, a shiny coat of sweat covering her body. She struggled out of her bedsheets and walked out for a drink of water.

"**_Feels like I have always known you,_**

_**And I swear I dreamt about you,**_

**_All those endless nights I was alone,_**

**_It's like I've spent forever searching,_**

**_Now I know that it was worth it,  
With you it feels like I am finally home," _**she sang softly to herself as she crept to the water jug.

CREAK.

She jumped slightly, startled.

-

"Damn Mudblood! Damn her! Damn the Princess of Gryffindor, damn her sexy look when she's in her angry tirades, damn her gorgeous hair, damn her honey-brown eyes, damn her!"

He heard singing. Quiet, but his ears were sharp.

"Always known... Dreamt about y… ll endless nights I was alon… Spent forever searching… It was worth it… With you… Home…"

He opened the door slightly.

CREAK.

Damn (again)!

He smirked, previous thoughts forgotten, at the way how Hermione looked so damn innocent – like a deer caught in headlights.

-

She sighed and saw no one there.

"ARGmmphhh…"

Without even knowing what he was doing, Draco pounced on Hermione and kissed her, muffling her scream of surprise.

-

It was just like her dreams. She was pushed against the wall, and they would have a rough, passionate kiss.

Only this time, it was soft and gentle, and she found herself digging her fingers in his silky hair.

-

Breaking it, he winked at her and mumbled, "Night, Granger." He gave her a quick goodnight kiss and headed off to bed, glad that she didn't see the big bulge in his pants and the deep flush on his face.

-

Hermione wasn't exactly pale, either, and her hair was even more mussed up than before.

Thinking that it was the end, she headed off to bed. She didn't notice as Draco crept up to her and kissed her neck. "I didn't hear the rest of the song, love," he murmured.

Tentatively, she began to sing softly, growing louder at each line.

"_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no  
_

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you_

_You leave me Speechless  
You leave me breathless  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name_

_Baby  
_

_You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
_

_My everything to you…"_

"It sounds a lot better- " kiss "-in the actual so-" kiss "-ng.

"You were perfect, silly. You left me... Speechless."


End file.
